The present invention relates generally to frame structures, and particularly to frame structures for collapsible strollers.
Conventional strollers have a lightweight, foldable frame structure to facilitate storage when not in use. Usually, foldable frame structures have a plurality of elongated tubes pivotably attached at specified points along their lengths. To collapse or fold the stroller for storage, the user typically releases a locking mechanism and pushes each side of the frame structure inward. This causes the sides of the stroller to fold inward, and also raises one or more wheels connected to the frame structure. The folded stroller has a drastically reduced size in terms of height and width, but not in length. Specifically, the length of a stroller as measured from the front wheels to the handles is substantially the same in both the folded and unfolded positions. Thus, strollers having conventional frame structures remain large and bulky even when in a folded position. This can prevent a user from storing the folded stroller in some areas.